


Farmer's Field

by spooky_ghoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Creepy, Disturbing Themes, Drugs, Inappropriate Humor, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suspense, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_ghoul/pseuds/spooky_ghoul
Summary: Normally, I put trigger warnings but it would give too much away.There isn't really any gore or anything related to mental illness.This is a one shot for a contest made by a lovely girl who goes by the nameMemily.Ihighlyrecommend you go to Wattpad this instant, read her books, and follow her.She has two accounts:petewentzisdeadandmilkcartonangelI haven't written anything in a while, so I'm pretty rusty but I thought I'd give this a shot.Listen to this before or while reading. Swamp Magic by Timber Timbre





	Farmer's Field

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I put trigger warnings but it would give too much away.  
>  There isn't really any gore or anything related to mental illness.  
>  This is a one shot for a contest made by a lovely girl who goes by the name [Memily](https://twitter.com/petewentzisdead).  
>  I _highly_ recommend you go to Wattpad this instant, read her books, and follow her.  
>  She has two accounts: [petewentzisdead](https://www.wattpad.com/user/petewentzisdead) and [milkcartonangel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/milkcartonangel)
> 
> I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm pretty rusty but I thought I'd give this a shot.
> 
> [Listen to this before or while reading. Swamp Magic by Timber Timbre](https://youtu.be/6jB4GuZOCWY)

 

 

"Uh, Brendon.. can you explain to me again exactly  _why_  we're driving ninety miles away from home?" Ashley groaned, wiping the sweat from her face.

"Smashley, you came to me yesterday, begging for weed," Brendon cackled and shook his head before sitting up straight then clearing his throat, "So, being the gentleman that I am,  _Josh and I_ , happen to know a secret spot where we can harvest as much as we can carry.  _For free_."

Ashley rolled her eyes, scowling at the radio as country music fought static, "If you're lying, I will turn you into a Munich. And don't call me Smashley!" She smacked Brendon's shoulder, earning an over dramatic, yet predictable, scoff.

"See!" He squealed. "That is  _exactly_  why you should be called that! You're abusive!"

"Oh my god. Will you two  _please_  shut the fuck up?!" Josh, who was squashed between Ashley and Tyler, bellowed while thumping his head against the dashboard.

An awkward silence washed over the four teenagers in Brendon's old, beat up truck. "Can you pay more attention to the road, Bren? I'd like to.. you know,  _not_  die," Tyler's soft voice broke that silence.

"He speaks!" Brendon gasped. Tyler glared at him while Josh and Ashley simultaneously poked his cheeks. "I'm just kiddin', Ty. Why don't you kids take a nap? We'll be there before you know it!"

The truck was filled with sighs and groans as the three of them struggled to get comfortable. Josh leaned his head against the passenger side window, Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder, while Ashley curled up on Tyler's lap. Brendon bit his lip, suppressing the urge to squeal from the sight. He turned his attention back to the stretch of gravel road, a determined look on his face.

"You can do this, Brendon. Everything will be fine," He whispered to himself. "I can sit still while driving.  _Totally_. I mean, who needs music when-" He glanced at his surroundings. "when you can look at the miles of fields and the blue sky? Smell the fresh-  _okay_ , not so fresh air. And  _that_  is what cow sex looks like. Great. I've seen it all now."

"Shut the fuck up!" Tyler yelled, earning a snicker from Josh and a gasp from Brendon.

 

**\------**

 

Around 7 pm they finally made it to their destination. Well... almost. Brendon pressed his face against the passenger side door's window and screamed, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Josh jumped, causing Tyler to shoot up into a straight position and jostle Ashley. "C'mon! We're here!" Brendon opened the passenger door. "Let's go! Move it!"

"Alright, alright," Josh yawned, waving him off. "And for the love of god, please keep your voice down. We have to be silent, remember?"

Brendon scoffed, "Dude, I was the one to show you this spot. Of course I remember! Now get your flashlights, backpacks and move your asses!"

 

**\------**

 

Walking down the dusty gravel road, Tyler did his best to check his surroundings before the sky turned black. It seemed to be just a road split down a field, nothing else. "Bren... I thought you said this was a farm?" Tyler whispered, holding onto the straps of his backpack, making sure to stick close to Josh.

"It  _is_ , my dear boy." Brendon patted Tyler's head.

"Then where is the farmhouse?" Ashley searched with her flashlight, "Why aren't there any barns or stables or-"

Brendon grabbed the flashlight from her before turning it off immediately. "Are you fucking crazy?! You can't just wave a flashlight around someone's property while you're trying to avoid getting caught  _stealing_  their crops."

Josh cleared his throat trying to cover up a laugh, "Yeah... And there are barns and all that shit but we're not even close yet. We still have probably a mile to go before we even see the cornfield."

"Cornfield?!" Tyler stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh, fuck no. Please tell me we don't have to walk through a damn cornfield."

Everyone went silent.

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, bit his lip and looked towards the night sky, "Dear God..."

Josh grabbed his hand, pulling him along with the others. "It's not that bad, Ty. Besides, the cornfield isn't our destination," Josh put his arm around Tyler's shoulder. "If you want, you can hold onto the back of my shirt and keep your eyes closed the entire time."

Tyler giggled, "Seriously?"

"Absolutely!" Josh laughed, "I wouldn't want the children to get you."

Tyler shoved Josh away, snickering, "That's not cool, man."

"Wait," Ashley stopped walking and turned to face the three boys, "Why didn't we just drive down this road? Why walk? I thought you knew this dude?"

Brendon glanced at Josh before scratching the back of his neck as he shifted from foot to foot. "Well... You see, the guy doesn't really allow people to come onto his land. Something about privacy or some shit. He doesn't like people driving up his driveway."

Tyler squinted his eyes in confusion, "This is his fucking  _driveway_?! It looks like the road to  _Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"_ Tyler pulled at his hair. _"_ How do you guys even know this dude? If you're not allowed to visit him, how do you know that he's growing and that he's harboring the children of the goddamn corn?!"

Brendon grabbed Tyler's shoulders, "Listen, everything will be fine. His name is George Wilson, I came here with Pete last year and met him. Pete's dealer got busted but George was his supplier. He didn't like Pete very much..." Brendon trailed off, a nervous look on his face.

Josh sighed, "Look, Pete's not allowed to come back here, so Bren and I have been sneaking in to get it. A large amount and not very often."

" _Right_." Tyler eyed them suspiciously.

"So," Josh gave a small smile and grabbed Tyler's hand, "let's go."

 

**\------**

 

The sky became a black backdrop for the stars above, the only sound of wind blowing through tall grass and boots crunching on the dirt road. The group was approaching what seemed to be an intersection to a three story farmhouse, two fields beside it, a barn, and the cornfield.

Brendon took in a deep breath before walking towards the cornfield, signaling the other three teens to follow. They had just entered the edge of the cornfield when Brendon stopped them, "Okay, keep your flashlights off while we're going through this shit. It's too close to the house and if he or any of his kids are around, they'll see us."

"How the fuck are we supposed to know where we're going?" Ashley harshly whispered.

"The buddy system." Josh deadpanned.

Ashley sighed, sticking her flashlight in the pocket of her jacket, "This was a stupid idea. I should have just raided my parent's liquor cabinet and called it a night."

"Oh, shut up and hold my hand." Brendon scoffed.

The group, now bound by each others hands, were walking slowly through the cornfield. The early autumn breeze rattled the stalks, spooking Tyler and Ashley. They checked their surroundings while Josh and Brendon led the way. As they made their way farther into the field a strange noise sounded from a section of rustling stalks near them. The four kids stopped dead.

"Bren," Josh whispered, chills running down his spine, "what  _the fuck_  is that?"

Brendon took in a shaky breath, "I- I'm not sure... Just keep close and try to stay quiet." Brendon continued walking, looking forward with a cold sweat dripping down his brow. They were halfway through the field, now. Hopefully, whatever was there would lose interest in the four teens for the rest of their trek.

Ashley squeezed Brendon's hand, "I don't like this, Bren. I feel like something bad is going to happen." He rubbed the back of Ashley's hand with his thumb, hushing her, "Nothing bad is going to-"

"Run!" Tyler screamed not a second after the sound of fast paced and heavy footsteps were heard. The four teens bolted, the cornstalks cutting their faces and hands as they dashed to the other edge. They didn't stop running when they finally made it out of the field. They kept running in the night until Brendon ran into something, stopping him in his tracks.

Panting heavily, Josh looked at their surroundings, listening for footsteps. "I think," he took a gulp of air, "whatever that was, I think it's gone."

"Good." Brendon declared in a cheery voice.

Ashley stood with her hands on her hips, "Why are you so happy?"

"Yeah," Tyler panted, trying to catch his breath, "we could have been caught!"

"Well, it's a good thing we didn't," Brendon grinned, "because look what I'm standing in front of..."

The three teens focused on the building behind Brendon, their eyes widening as they looked back and forth to each other then back at Brendon. "Is this it?" Tyler asked.

"Yep." Josh smiled, wrapping an arm around Tyler's shoulders and leading him to the shed. Ashley just shook her head and followed the two boys, while Brendon made his way to the door.

However, before he could open it, someone opened it from the inside, knocking all four of them to the hard ground. A large man towered over them, silhouetted from the lights inside the shed. "What in the hell are ya'll doin' on my property?!" The burly man bellowed, his gruff voice and behemothic stature leaving the teens frozen in fear. The man slammed the shed door shut before locking it.

When he turned back around to see the teenagers still petrified on the ground, he snorted and chuckled to himself. "Alright, get up off the ground before I plant ya." He held his hand out to Ashley to help her up, she hesitantly accepted the favor. The three boys jumped up as fast as their shaky legs could withstand it.

The man hurled a sizable burlap sack over his shoulder, taking a good look at the kids. "Well, my name's Floyd. Since ya'll seems to be mute, follow me over to the house and we'll see if we can get ya somethin' to drink."

Floyd walked past the four of them, while they stood in awe. A few footsteps later, Floyd turned around, "You comin'? Or are you waitin' for old Hoss to find ya?"

The four teens were right next to Floyd in a blink of an eye, heading towards the farmhouse.

 

**\------**

 

As they approached the farmhouse the teens took note of their surroundings. Apparently, they didn't have to go through the cornfield for there was a path alongside it, even though it was still pitch black. One field by the house wasn't a field at all, but a pig pen and a huge one at that. The field on the other side of the house was fenced with barbed wire and filled with cows. An enormous barn sat off in the distance behind the farmhouse, a single light pole near the barn doors being the only light source.

Drawing nearer to the front porch, Floyd stopped walking and turned to face the skittish teens. "Here's the deal, I know ya'll were tryin' to make off with this here weed," Floyd held up the burlap sack, "I really couldn't give a rat's ass, but the others might."

Brendon visibly gulped, "H-How many others are there?"

Floyd scratched his hairy neck, humming in thought, "Let's see... You almost met Hoss, he's a guard dog. Bullmastiff, sweet as cherry pie but if he don't know ya, he  _will_  tear your ass to pieces. There's George, he owns this here farm," he furrowed his brows, "it'd be awfully stupid of ya'll to piss him off but he's really a good old boy."

"I've m-met him before," Brendon stuttered.

An unnerving smile graced Floyd's lips, "No shit?! Well, then I'm sure you know Miss Vera-Ellen doesn't appreciate gettin' mud all over her rugs, hm?"

An awkward silence hung in the air before Floyd let out a booming laugh, "Aw, shit. You kids ain't got a clue with who you're dealin' with, do ya?" He wiped his face with a hanky he took out of the pocket of his overalls. "S'alright. Just follow me and go with it. Ya'll should be fine. Mama's stew is probably done by now, so don't deny her invitation to dinner. Got it?"

The four teens nodded their head in unison before following Floyd up the creaking front porch steps. "Take your shoes off at the door," he whispered before flinging open the front door, "Pop?! Where ya at?!"

Floyd walked farther into the house while the teenagers slipped off their shoes. "Brendon, what the fuck are we doing?!" Josh harshly whispered. Ashley smacked the back of Brendon's head, "You're a damn idiot." Brendon winced, "Just go with what Floyd said and be polite. Maybe we can get out of here that way."

A man who looked like an elderly version of Floyd walked into the living room, cane in hand. "Well, well, well, three holes in the ground," he grinned, sitting down on a recliner. "Don't just stand there, come sit!" He motioned us over to the couch then grabbed a wooden box from a drawer in the coffee table. "The name's George! What's yours?" George was very energetic and happy... almost frighteningly so.

Floyd sat on a stool near the coffee table, pulling a plastic bag of weed from his shirt pocket and laying it down in front of George. "Pop, these are.. my friends..." Floyd trailed off, sharing a look with George before looking back at the four teens. "Go ahead, ya'll introduce yourselves."

George began to prepare rolling a joint, eyeing Ashley every once in a while. She shifted uncomfortably. Josh noticed and decided to speak up first, "My name's Josh," he pointed to Tyler, "this is Tyler and--"

"Goddamn, boy! You look so nervous you couldn't find your ass with both hands and a road map!" George hollered, gaining the attention of someone else in the house. A man with a slim yet muscular build, covered in tattoos and what looked like red paint, strutted into the living room. "Who the hell are these dorks?" He sat down on a chair, opposite from George, placing his dirty boots on the coffee table and lit a cigarette.

George scoffed, "You just interrupted their introductions, Otis!" He pointed to each teen, announcing their names until he got to Ashley. "Sweetheart, I don't know  _your name_  yet." He winked, licking the edge of the paper and finishing the joint.

"Uh-- Um- uh," she stuttered, flushing red from embarrassment.

Otis chuckled darkly before taking a drag of his cigarette, "I wonder if that's the noises she makes in bed."

"Boy!" George scolded, "you're walkin' a thin line."

"I'm just sayin'. She's so fine I'd crawl over a mile of broken glass just to hear her fart over the telephone." Otis smiled, smoke billowing from his mouth.

Brendon finally spoke up, "Her name is Ashley and I'm Brendon."

George smiled, "Well, Miss Ashley..." he handed a lighter and the joint over to her which she took with a shaky hand, "you get first hit." He winked, before pointing a finger at Brendon. "And  _you_ , I remember you... Smart mouthed, lily-livered, thinks the sun comes up just to hear him crow... but happy as a pig in shit."

Brendon chuckled nervously as George began rolling another joint.

 

**\------**

 

Hours later the teenagers were seated around the dining room table along with George, his wife Betty Lou, their daughter Vera-Ellen, and their two sons, Floyd and Otis. They ate Betty Lou's stew with her special ingredient and drank Vera-Ellen's special spiked sweet tea, after passing around several joints.

 

**\------**

 

Tyler woke up coughing and wincing at the light above him. He tried to move but his limbs felt like cement. That same dark chuckle he heard earlier sounded from somewhere in the room, if it even was a room.

Otis' grizzly face appeared above him, grinning and licking his lips, "Your girl, Ashley, she's gonna taste  _damn good_. So good she'll make your tongue slap your brains out! I gotta... tenderize her first, if you get what I'm sayin'." Otis snickered and wiggled his eyebrows. Terror and confusion shot through Tyler's brain. "Your little boyfriend... uh,  _Josh_  was it? Yeah, he had to go. Meat is too tough. He'll be right beside ya forever now, though." Otis smiled before walking away.

"Wh- I--" Tyler struggled to form words.

Otis cackled, "You might wanna save your breath, you'll need it and you can't speak right now anyway." Tears ran down Tyler's face as he choked on his own air. "Oh, for fucks sake. You're just like that walking forehead. Such a crybaby." Otis removed the hanging lantern from the the side of the twelve foot hole Tyler was laying in. "Had a cob up his ass, that one did." Otis mumbled to himself, "Don't know if he's ripe enough for eatin', though. Might give him to the hogs."

Floyd and Vera-Ellen appeared next to Otis. Vera-Ellen had a sickening smile on her face, giggling while playing with the hem of her white dress. Floyd frowned, shrugging, "Sorry, kid."

George started the engine to the back hoe, scooping up the pile of dirt he had just dug out and drove it to the grave Tyler laid in. Just before he dumped the haul of dirt, Otis yelled, "Hold your breath, boy!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Now that you've finished reading, listen to Farmer's Field by Nicole Dollanganger](https://youtu.be/5pt8F_ZUGyw)
> 
> I kind of want to write a story like this one.  
>  Let me know if I should continue this or make a story around this one shot or I dunno... just give me your thoughts! lol
> 
> I love you all and I'm doing _so_ much better.  
>  I hope you lovelies are doing well.
> 
> P.S. I haven't discontinued Memento Mori. I _will_ update.  
>  I can't say when because I have **a lot** going on right now, but it **_will_**  happen.


End file.
